Silver Helmet
by Sakura Sango
Summary: What was meant to be a simple outing, a day alone at the park became so much more tragic then either could ever imagine. King/Keita pairing


Title: Silver Helmet  
Author: Sakura Sango  
Pairing: King/Keita  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Gakuen Heaven characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.) That means I don't make money off of them- or else I wouldn't write fanfics on free sites- I'd be sitting in a pool of money  
WARNINGS: Character death  
A/N: I have a feeling everyone will know how this ends. Or people who know where I got this from. Yet still it begged for me to write it. So I decided to…Yay!

Hmm ok as for manga or anime-verse. Well that's up to you…Really I had no real idea when I was writing this.

_x-x-x-_

"Hey Keita!" King's strong voice echoed through the air before softly surrounding the lounging Keita.

The red headed boy glanced up from the grassy hill where he had decided to soak up the sun, a bright smile crossed the teen's face as he stared at his boyfriend who was running towards him. In his left hand he held a silver helmet, the bulky piece of plastic bouncing with each stride.

Smiling Keita stood up making sure to dust off his jeans before meeting King halfway. Rolling up onto the balls of his feet, Keita pressed his lips against the other boy's in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

Light eyes fluttered open, having closed during the sweet kiss, as a smile broke across the teen's face. He loved the boy with all of his heart and every time he saw Keita's smile, he would feel his heart melt once again. Yeah no matter how mushy that sounded to him, every word was true. That thought brought a chuckle to his lips, as he cupped Keita's cheek with his free hand, his thumb carefully caressing the smooth skin.

"Keita," his voice softer now, taking a tone that only Keita knew. "Wanna go on a ride with me? I found this nice little park. I promise you'll love it!"

Keita rolled on his feet nervously as he peeked around his boyfriend's form to stare at the motorcycle that rested on the side of the street. Swallowing he stared trying to decide what to do. Truthfully he really did not like the King's mode of transportation, yet he never seemed to sway the other boy from not using it.

But the thought of being alone at a park. Maybe even finding a quiet area where they could be together. Oh the possibilities of what they could do away from the school and prying eyes intrigued Keita so badly.

Bad enough for him to nod enthusiastically as he smiled brightly. "Let's go then!"

"Yes!" King pumped his fist in the air before grabbing Keita's hand. "This way your carriage awaits." He snickered while leading Keita towards his 'carriage.'

The red head stared at the black motorcycle, his eyes narrowing slightly. He really really did not want to ride it, for some reason he just felt the sudden urge to run away.

But he could not do that to King, after how happy he saw it made him to agree to come. It would tear his heart to pieces to refuse now. And besides, he wanted to be alone with King!

So with that last thought in mind, he forced a bright smile on his face. Slowly the smile morphed into a true one as he thought of him and King curled up under a tree, him settled in between his lover's legs as they laid against a sturdy trunk, fingers interlacing each other as they talked and kissed the afternoon away. Maybe, Keita thought with a light blush, they would even go a little further though he would have to find a more secluded spot for that! He was not about ready for that much of a public show!

Settling on the seat of the motorcycle, King scooted up slightly, as he rested his arms against the handlebars, his brown hair falling slightly over his face. A half-smirk crossed his face as he stared at his happy boyfriend, noticing the light flush on his cheeks. Patiently he waited for Keita to slide on.

Keita stared at his lover, his flush becoming stronger as he stared. Damn, I have one sexy boyfriend, Keita found himself thinking once again- a thought that often crossed his mind anymore. Shaking his head, as to clear his mind, Keita slid onto the seat behind King as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's hips. Sighing he leaned forward, pressing his face against King's back breathing in deeply. King's scent wafted over his senses, over flooding them.

King smiled as he lightly rubbed his lover's small, soft hands. Sometimes he felt just too special to have received such an angel as Keita. The boy, even though petrified of the motorcycle, was still more then willing to jump on just for him. Every moment they were together, even if it was surrounded in a crowd, was heavenly.

"Do you want this?" King asked lightly, holding up the silver helmet. "I really need to buy you one soon. I swear I'll do that tomorrow!"

Keita pulled away from his lover as he stared, debating whether he wanted it or not. "No," Keita finally answered, "you need it more then me. I got you as a shield from the bugs."

Keita knew that's not what the helmet was for, but seriously the roads they ever took were usually deserted. Very rarely was there a car, most commonly were the wildlife. And besides King was excellent at driving the bike. Once that once on the bridge did he fall, and truthfully Keita could not blame him for that. Either way they were going to fall, King just tried to choose the best option. Which kind of turned out to not be the best.

"Are you sure?" King tried again. He really hated to have Keita ride without one, he would kill himself if he ever injured his angelic lover.

"Yes I'm sure! Now go before I change my mind!" Keita's grip became tighter as he shifted closer to the firm body before him.

Laughing King pulled on his helmet as he made sure to fasten it in place tightly. "I promise tomorrow I'll go and buy you one! Any color at all! I just don't want you hurt." Reaching back he placed a hand on the thin hip behind him, fingers squeezing lightly.

"I'm not going to get hurt. I promise!"

"Alright then, I'm holding you to it!" With that he stared the bike up, feeling Keita jump slightly before tightening his grip even more.

_x-x-x-_

Ok, Keita decided as he looked around at the scenery around them, as much as he hated motorcycles he had to admit that this felt nice. He felt freer than any time he was in a car. Here, like this, he could smell the fresh scent of the outdoors, he could feel the sun's warm rays as his skin soaked them up, and he could feel the cool wind as they rode down a long stretch of road.

Right now, blue eyes were spying the tree lined cliff on his right hand side, as his left side was nothing more then boring rocks. Even if the height did make him a little fearful, Keita had to admit that it was beautiful. At least it was until King had to turn, sometimes the road riding dangerously close to the cliff edge, making Keita whimper at the thought of them falling over so easily.

The only thing that rested his mind a little was that they had told a couple of friends on the way out where they were going. At least he would not be down the cliff for centuries if anything did happen.

Suddenly Keita looked around, noticing that the wind was increasing. Blinking he carefully leaned around his lover, realizing that they were starting down a twisted road. At least there was a guardrail starting soon, Keita realized with relief. At least it was a barrier.

Yet something else bothered him more then the cliff. Eyes bulged as Keita stared at the odometer, the needle shaking near 100. A shriek fell from the red head's mouth as he hugged himself close to the other boy's body. That was why he felt the extra wind, they had suddenly speed up.

"King!" Keita shouted, as he kept his face against his lover's back. "Slow down please! Just slow down! You're not Shunsuke."

"Aww," King cooed just as light as always. "Come on! This is fun. I mean feel that air!" Swiftly he took his hand off of the bar, to brush against his lover's soft skin again before resting back on the handle. Light eyes looked to the side, as if trying to catch a look at the boy behind him.

"No!" Keita did not care if he was called a baby or a wimp later on! He hated this. It was to scary for him! Looking up he realized that up ahead was a sharp curve, a stone wall lining the curve. He suddenly felt the urge to puke as he saw how fast the wall was coming up. "I'm scared! Slow down!"

King laughed lightly, almost a musical tone resonating from it. "Alright if you say you love me. Then I'll slow down."

Palms sweated as Keita found himself unable to tear away from the stone wall. "Fine fine!" He said loudly. "I love you! I do I promise King. Really I do! I love every second we're together. Every time we lie in bed together! Now please slow down!" He still could not break his gaze from the stone wall ahead.

Another light laughter broke from the driver's mouth as he turned his head slightly to the side. "Alright now give me one of your awesome hugs! Show me how much you love me baby!"

Keita blushed slightly as he laid his head onto King's shoulder, having to force himself to close his eyes. Reddish hair tickled the bare neck, as Keita slowly brought his arms up, careful that they did not disrupt the bike. Wrapping his arms around King's chest, Keita squeezed tightly into the best hug he could muster, a smile crossing his face. "Now slow down and I'll give you a better hug when we get to the park."

A broken half sob broke from King as he stared at the wall.

Keita's ears pricked at the sound as he tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just coughed slightly. This helmet has dust in it…or maybe cat hair." He added darkly. A second of silence passed before King started again, his voice hurried. "Keita love. Take this helmet off of me! It's so hard to see the road and I need to be able to see clearly. Just take it off of me and put it on yourself ok?"

Keita nodded, even though he knew his lover could not see, as fingers worked quickly at the buckle. Freeing the silver piece of plastic Keita quickly pulled it onto his head, making fast work of the snap. He hated it when he had to let go of his lover, the thought of riding without something to hold him in place, scared him.

"Now slow down!" Keita tried again waiting for the bike to coast to a gentle ride, one that they had had before this terrifying speed.

"Keita, I love you. Hold on and remember you promised me to not get hurt." King whispered as he gripped the handles tightly. He had thought out every possibility, looked for every way out. Yet he could not think of any better outcome then this here.

With a shaky breath, King closed his eyes as he suddenly threw the handles to the side leaning heavily to one side, causing the bike to shudder before it turned sliding sideways, as he skidded along the ground. Sparks sprung up from the metal as it clattered and scrapped along the paved road, jagged metal pieces flying off to the side.

With a horrified scream Keita watched as he fell to the ground, his body pounding the dark pavement roughly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear crunching sounds as his body harshly bounced off of the pavement, though he could not place where they were from.

Off to the side, he could see his lover's legs as they bounced into view, King's body taking the same abuse that he was. He wanted to cry out to King, ask and beg for him to be alright, yet he could not get his mind to form the right words.

And that was the last he saw before the darkness came his body no longer able to feel anything. It almost felt as though he was floating in the air. As if the weight on his shoulders was lifted.

Perhaps I am dead…Keita thought miserably. Of course it would fit. The day that he finally decided to give his whole body to King, he would die. If he could have Keita would have laughed at the cruel irony, yet he could not get his body to work.

_x-x-x-_

Suddenly Keita was brought back to earth from the almost heavenly floating state he had been in. And when he came back, he really came back! Pain seared through his nerve endings, flooding his body. Gasping at the sharp pain Keita almost cried out, his voice catching to where just a strangled sound broke through the boy's lips.

A gasp echoed from the room, Keita flinching slightly at the sound. His senses were already overloaded with the pain that any extra stimulation was too much for him. He still had his bright blue eyes shut tightly, as he tried to ignore the pounding pains.

Soft sounds filled the room as a weight settled on the side of his bed. Suddenly, Keita remembered that King was with him. What happened? Frantically his mind raced over everything that had happened. He remembered the ride. That they had been going a little too fast. And…He remembered the crash, but what happened after that! Desperately he scoured his memories trying his best to remember.

His body cringing and writhing at the pain that just thinking was causing. He still had refused to open his eyes- though it bordered closer to his body refused to acknowledge the order he had given. And broken sounds fell from his pale lips, as Keita tried desperately to talk. To ask for the answers of his questions!

Whoever was in the room with him, suddenly jumped off of the bed and ran towards the door. The voice, Keita swore he knew that quiet and timid voice, asked for a nurse and whispered some words. Words that Keita could not understand as he half listened to the commotion outside his door.

Keita kept listening to the sounds as he tried to force himself to talk or to open his eyes. Slowly he could feel his body becoming disconnected from his mind. Again he was starting to feel himself float, all the pain slowly leaving his body, leaving him in a peaceful state.

"Just keep calm and let your body heal," the timid voice whispered close to his ear.

Again Keita drifted off into the darkness.

_x-x-x-_

The next time that Keita awoke from his floating haze, he felt the pain still. However it was lessened to a dull roar. Something that Keita felt that he could actually deal with. Slowly he felt his eyes open, to slight slits as he glanced around the room. His mind felt like it was mush, he felt so disconnected from his body. Like he was floating right above his body.

Slowly as the day passed, Keita saw numerous visitors, all of them having come as soon as word spread that he had finally waken up. Keita's father had told him that he had been out for almost a week now, the doctors keeping him under a drug induced coma to keep him from feeling the worst of the pain.

All Keita could do was stare, though a haze, as he watched his friends talk animatedly about school and about how happy they were that he was going to be ok.

"The doctor said basically that you just have a few broken ribs. Two of them had to be pinned together. Your right leg is broken," Kazuki nodded towards the limb that was currently in traction. Keita's eyes followed slowly, before looking back up again. "And your left arm too. And there's some cuts and bruises. But miraculously you survived the accident."

Keita continued to stare up at his friend's face as if waiting for more. Yet Kazuki did not add anymore, instead he leaned forward reaching out to hold Keita's hand. Slowly he rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin, carefully avoiding the IV that was stuck in him.

Keita breathed deeply, his blue eyes sliding close as he forced his mind to clear, even for a second. He needed to know! Needed to know so badly.

"W-w-" Keita sighed as he took another deep breath, his dry tongue dragging against chapped lips. His throat hurt, the pain searing to his brain, yet he had to know! "What about K-k-king?" He finally asked his eyes opening again.

To look on Kazuki's face though made Keita wish he had kept his eyes shut. Or better that he had not asked. Lavender eyes brimmed with tears as the boy leaned back, still keeping his friend's hand within his. Every bit of his face that had lit up before at Keita having awaken, suddenly flitted away until only a sad looking shell was left. A tear escaped from the boy's eye as he leaned back closer again.

"Keita," Kazuki whispered, his eyes locking with the blue before him, "I'm so sorry. I know this hurts so bad to hear!"

Suddenly Keita did not want to hear anymore. Blue eyes widened as he shook his head, as if that would erase this horrible truth that his drug induced mind.

Kazuki looked broken as he continued, knowing that Keita needed to know. "He didn't make it. They tried so badly to save him. They really did Keita. But they couldn't."

Tears welled up in Keita's eyes as he shook his head. Again he licked at his chapped lips before trying to speak again. "Was…it my…fault he died?"

Lavender eyes widened even more as he shook his head vigorously. "No! No, no. Please Keita don't ever think that! Please. It wasn't your fault! I swear. They said the brake line was broken. They think it was a manufacture problem. It was new but it suddenly snapped. It was that! Not you!"

Tears still flowed freely from Keita as he stared at the ceiling. It was still impossible for him to believe. His boyfriend was truly gone! He would not be standing at the doorway every morning, ready to walk Keita to his class. There would be no more stolen kisses when the teacher was not looking. No more holding hands while walking. No more long nights cuddling in bed while talking about the future. Nothing more because he was gone.

Suddenly the pain in his heart became overwhelming as he grabbed at his heart, breaking the warm and reassuring touch of his friend. His fingers curled around the thin gown as he cried, his throat searing in pain, yet he refused to care. He cried out the hurt and the anguish that he felt in his heart, mind and soul! He cried until there was no more tears left. And then he just lied there, staring at the ceiling, his body shaking and convulsing in silent sobs, as he tried to wrap himself around the fact that King was gone.

"He knew…" Keita suddenly said, his eyes widening in the revelation.

Kazuki, having remained silent through the ordeal as he lent his presence to a friend in trouble, leaned forward, as if trying to understand.

"King knew that the brakes were broken. That's why he gave me his helmet. He did it to protect me. He…" Keita paused as he remembered his boyfriend's final words.

'Hold on and remember you promised me to not get hurt.'

"He told me that I promised to not get hurt. He knew." Keita whispered the last part, relief starting to leak into his words. At the same time it hurt worse to know that if he had not taken off his lover's helmet, if he had refused, then King would have been alive. Even if it meant Keita's own death.

Or if he had demanded that the extra helmet was bought the same day instead of a different day. Or if he had followed his gut and refuse to go. If only they were not on that road then perhaps it would not have been as bad.

But Keita knew he could not live his life wondering all the 'what if's' out there. That would only tear him apart day by day.

Instead he knew what he had to do. He had to keep going day by day, no matter how painful it was. Live each day and let his boyfriend's sacrifice mean something. After all he had a promise to keep. And once he was out of this hospital he would live it to the fullest.

Even though his heart was still torn and his soul ached Keita still could not help the small smile that crossed his face.

_X-x-x-_

Alright there it is! So how did I decide to do this? It just came to me when I once again saw this email and decided that I just HAD to write it, and the King showed up first in my mind. So I decided to try my hand at Gakuen Heaven writing.

Reviews are loved!!

And if you have never read the original here it is. NOW if you are reading these A/N BEFORE reading the story, you might wanna stop and go read that STORY!

Girl and a guy were speeding over 100mph on a motorcycle.  
Girl: Slow down I'm scared.  
Guy: No, this is fun.  
Girl: No it's not, please, it's so scary.  
Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
Girl: I love you, Slow down.  
Guy: Now give me a big hug.*She gave him a big hug*  
Guy: Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself, it's really bothering me.  
The next day in the newspaper, a motorcycle crashed into a building due to brake failure. Two people were in the crash, but only one survived. The truth was that halfway down the road the guy realized his brakes weren't working, but he didn't want the girl to know. So instead he had her hug him and tell him she loves him one last time. Then he had her put on his helmet so she would live, even if it meant he would die.


End file.
